1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply controller to achieve a reduction in power consumption of an image formation apparatus such as a copy machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch panel with a liquid crystal display has come to be widely used in a digital multifunction apparatus having a plurality of capabilities such as copying or facsimile communication capability. In general, the liquid crystal display has a short life compared with other components. It is desirable therefore that the liquid crystal be turned off when not in use.
The digital multifunction apparatus is generally maintained in a power-on state even during night so that it can receive a facsimile call which may come at night. Furthermore, the apparatus is often not used for a long time.
To avoid the above problem, the apparatus has a sleep mode so that if no operation has been performed for a predetermined time period, the apparatus goes into a sleep mode in which the liquid crystal display is turned off and no information is displayed thereon.
Some apparatus have the automatic shut-off capability so that when the apparatus has not been operated for a predetermined time period the electric power of the apparatus is turned off. However, the above-mentioned sleep mode cannot provide a sufficient reduction in power consumption. The automatic shut-off technique in which the electric power is turned off cannot be directly employed in a multifunction apparatus having the facsimile capability which require continuous electric power.
Furthermore, when the electric power is turned off dew condensation can occur inside the apparatus depending on the ambient temperature.